Methods and apparatus are known which generate static (hydrostatic) pressure pulses, as well as dynamic (hydrodynamic) pressure pulses. However, such devices and methods are capable of describing only static pressure pulses with absolute mathematical precision. Difficulties have arisen in precisely mathematically describing dynamic or hydrodynamic pressure pulses (as particularly required, for example for the further development or calibration of piezoelectric pressure sensors that are employed in non-stationarily sequencing technical processes).
For example, German OS 37 07 565 discloses method and apparatus that at least theoretically generate a precisely defined dynamic pressure pulse. This method and apparatus employs a piston and drop weight to charge a pressure transmission medium in order to generate a pressure pulse, the chronological curve of which is ascertained. The relevant spring and damping characteristics of the pressure system are identified from the kinetic energy transmitted by the piston and from the above mentioned chronological curve. These characteristics are used to draw conclusions about the course of the absolute pressure pulse. However, in order to ascertain the chronological curve of the pressure pulse, the apparatus employs a pressure sensor of the very type that the apparatus is designed to calibrate. Since the pressure sensor influences the dynamic characteristics of the chronological curve of the pressure pulse, it inevitably introduces an undesirable level of uncertainty into this known method.